BANG BANG,
by cecastilloe9
Summary: BANG BANG, huye no mires atrás. Pensarás muy bien antes de atormentar a alguien ya atormentado
1. Chapter 1

Bang Bang, una historia de balas, tristeza y venganza.

Está mañana me he despertado adolorido, sufrido, triste, enojado... Aún recuerdo ese lamento en el que cuando mis hermanas me sostenían, trataba de seguir abrazándolo no quería irme del cuarto. Mis padre estaba llorando mientras que mi madre lo consolaba. Mis hermanas por otra parte estaban en silencio tristes mirando hacia abajo ¿Yo? Bueno solo les puedo decir que cuando me dijeron aquella trágica noticia se sumó a algunas de las tantas cosas que me ha pasado en los últimos seis meses. En primer lugar gracias a esos malditos racistas que votaron por el presidente actual, la familia de Ronnie Anne tuvo que huir hacia Canadá, sin posibilidad a poder volver a Royal Woods ya que las nuevas leyes han sido tan estrictas que hasta su padre perdió su trabajo. Ya saben cómo terminó está escena Lori destrozada porque ya no podrá ver nunca a su novio y yo a Ronnie Anne, aunque no era mi novia tenía grandes sentimientos hacia ella. Tenía... Tenía planes de... bueno ya saben a qué me refiero. Por otra parte los padres de Clyde se divorciaron por una discusión que terminó en golpes. Digamos que ambos están fuera del estado, al igual que Clyde. Lo extraño, era mi mejor amigo, el único en el que podía confesar mis tristezas, alegrías, ánimos, etc. Sumado a ello un nuevo bravucón vino, y sin Ronnie Anne... bueno digamos que podía hacer lo que quiera con todo el mundo, aunque sinceramente se las agarro conmigo de una manera particular. Todos los días eran calzones chinos, golpes, amenazas e insultos. Ya estaba deprimido abrumado, pero algo me abrió los ojos por un momento, pensé que... después de tantas desgracias que me estaba pasando una puerta se me había abierto. Sí aunque no lo crean Cristina apareció a defenderme y este bravucón no tuvo respeto alguno y la empujo haciendo que se lastimara el codo. No podía quedarme con los brazos cruzados, toda la furia había despertado al segundo de haber visto esa escena. Lo único que se me ocurrió es coger aquel palo de mi derecha y golpearlo por la espalda. Para que lo hice... al despertar estaba en la enfermería con una contusión que me dejo desmayado, pero les soy sincero valió la pena Cristina estaba a mi lado esperando que reaccionara. Eso me ilusiono bastante. Por suerte Clyde tenía acceso a internet y podíamos comunicarnos y contarle todo lo que había pasado. Él estaba feliz por mi, pero al mismo tiempo veía que su voz se quebraba de vez en cuando. Creo que la separación de sus padres lo ha traumatizado a tal grado de que ha dejado de ser el mismo, eso me hacía sentir mal.

Habían pasado 4 meses y mi amistad con Cristina había llegado a un punto clave en el cual yo estaba ya completamente enamorado de ella. Ella sabía que yo sentía algo por ella, pero no se lo había dicho... quería, pero... estaba muy nervioso en varias ocasiones. Ella es una chica muy simpática tiene varios admiradores y gente que quieren cortejarla, yo me ponía celoso y en algún que otro momento trataba de que ella solo este conmigo, pero esto solo la incomodaba, y me lo había dicho, pero... era un cabeza hueca. No conocía mis límites hasta que Cristina llego a un tope de que se hartará de mí y me dijera que me aleje de ella, que solo le está haciendo pasar incomodidad al máximo. Me dolió, yo en un ataque de pánico y cólera procedí a confesarle mis sentimientos de manera brusca y sin avisar. Ella solo puso con cara de confusión, y me dijo lo siguiente:

-Lincoln, eres un buen chico y un gran amigo, pero tú no me gustas. Solo eres un buen amigo mío, y sinceramente con todo lo que ha pasado no sé si deberíamos seguir siéndolos, me das algo de miedo al ser muy celoso y eso que ni siquiera somos pareja. No quiero lastimarte pero creo que sería mejor así.

-Cristina espera puedo cambiar enserio no tiene que acabar una amistad así, has sido una gran amiga desde que... bueno ya sabes.

-Lo se Lincoln, pero esto es lo mejor adiós, mañana procederé a cambiarme de salón y de horario. Hasta luego.

Acto seguido observaba que la única luz que me estaba brillando después de tantas desgracias se apagaba alejándose de poco a poco en un taxi que la esperaba afuera. Nada podía ir peor bueno hasta dentro de unas horas.

Eran las 7 de la noche de un desgarrador viernes, yo estaba en mi cuarto llorando. No quiero comer, salir ni ver televisión. ¿Qué ánimos tendría? Hace apenas unas horas la chica que me había enamorado me rechazó y prácticamente terminó nuestra amistad. Nada podía empeorar las cosas, oh esperen, si puede. Mi madre estaba tocando mi puerta, pidiéndome permiso para entrar, le dijera que pase y entró. Estaba nerviosa, algo preocupada. Me dijo lo siguiente:

-Lincoln ¿tú sabes que... papa tiene un problema al corazón no?

-Sí, la última vez que lo visitamos estaba de muy buen humor y riéndose a carcajadas.

-Bueno, tienes que ser fuerte, papa ha sufrido un infarto y este es severo. Tienes que ser fuerte Linc, ya que... tal vez esta sea la última vez que veas a papa.

¿Genial no? Ahora volvemos a la parte donde estoy intentando no separarme de papa, lo estaba abrazando fuerte no quería que me dejara, lo quería el era el único que podía dar cariño en un momento tan terrible, no quería que se fuera. No era justo, ¿Qué había pasado? No tengo la menor idea. Ver a papa ahí recostado en una cama de hospital escuchando el "Tiiiiiii" de la máquina de signos vitales mientras que mis hermanas me sostenían con todas sus fuerzas, era desgarrador. El peor día de mi vida.

Habían pasado unas semanas de la muerte de papa y su abogado nos había citado en su oficina para leernos la lectura del testamento. Tengo 16 años así que si puedo participar en una lectura de testamento, caso contrario a mis hermanas menores que no pudieron asistir. Cada una de mis hermanas recibió un artículo de papa, también las menores, pero eso es tema aparte. Lo que me dejo papa fue un baúl. Algo viejo envuelto y empolvado, según el abogado,papa, había perdido la llave con lo cual era imposible abrirlo, bueno creo que este abogado no sabe que tengo una hermana que esta estudiando ingeniería en la MIT a sus apenas 9 años de edad.

Tenía curiosidad, que demonios había en esa caja, la verdad tenía curiosidad. Pero al mismo tiempo en mi interior aún tenía esa furia y odio al mundo, no sé por qué. Me había vuelto una persona fría, sin sentimientos, mis calificaciones habían bajado, antes intentaba sacarme 10, 9, las máximas notas de la secundaria, pero ahora solo me basta que salga azul en ese historial académico. Después de que Lisa me hizo una llave maestra para abrir esa caja, solo pude encontrar al principio unas revistas de adultos de los años 70 y ropa vieja, parecía ropa militar. Como los que vestían los de la guerra con Vietnam. Un poco al costado encontré una foto de papa con sus compañeros, y sus placas de los tres ahí, acompañado de una nota de periódico, amarillenta y apuntó de quebrarse, pero se podía leer. Era una nota de periódico señalando los soldados fallecidos, mirando las placas de lo compañeros de papa estaba en esa lista. Había muerto a manos de los sovieticos, en aquella guerra. Era triste mis ojos comenzaron a lagrimear viendo la foto de papa y sus compañeros. Era como yo, había perdido 2 de mis mejores compañeros, como Clyde y Ronnie Anne. Había más debajo de esto había una tela gruesa que cubría algo abajo. Eran, ¿unas armas? Exactamente eran unas armas, un rifle de asalto M-16 y una pistola calibre 0.45, debajo había municiones en perfecto estado 5 cartuchos para el rifle y 10 para la pistola. Adicional granadas de humo y granadas explosivas. Y un chaleco de balas en perfecto estado. No entendía porque papa me había regalado todas estas cosas ni cómo pudo llevárselo a casa. Pero en ese momento no sabía que hacer solo estaba enojado, frutado, quería venganza, pero de quién te vengarías Lincoln, te preguntarías. Yo te respondo.

CUANDO TENGAS QUE PASAR POR TODO LO QUE HE PASADO YO, AHÍ RECIÉN ME COMPRENDERÁS. Mañana es lunes, odio los lunes, pero creo que a partir de mañana los lunes serán de diferente manera en Royal Woods.


	2. Chapter 2

Lunes en la madrugada 1 am, estoy con la computadora prendida viendo foros, leyendo noticias actuales. De repente abro un post.

Mis queridos muertos de hambre, hoy lunes va a ser el día el gran día. Seré parte de la noticias del mundo, del internet, lo tengo todo preparado. Ya sé que para esto estoy aquí. No daré detalles, pero estoy seguro que provocará bastante polémica y atención bueno pero la pregunta aquí es ¿Quieren que deje la cruz de cabeza para dejar en grande el símbolo de la imagen principal del foro? Lo estuve pensando y creo que eso atraería atención ¿qué opinan?

Estaba leyendo los comentarios, me daban risa malditos infelices. Mañana verán en las portadas de los diarios a Lincoln Loud. Tal vez lea después el foro que abrí, al parecer ya llame la atención de muchos y están comentando; al parecer todos piensan la idea incorrecta salv que tienen razón bueno ya lo veré más tarde. Tengo que descansar es tarde y mañana no quiero llegar tarde a la escuela para nuestra, hmmm, sorpresita.

Que sueño para más raro que he tenido, he soñado que el mundo en cual estoy viviendo se estuviera muriendo, una especie de bacteria estaba brotando y estaba consumiendo todo el hidrógeno de la tierra haciendo que se agote en el planeta, entonces era cuestión de tiempo para que todo muramos por falta del compuesto, lentamente... Al menos eso me explico Lisa, gracias a ella pase ese maldito curso de química que por su culpa casi repito ese grado. Yo prefería cálculo o física ya sé quiénes serán los elegidos.

He despertado a las 7 am faltaba al menos 1 hora para que vayamos a la escuela, no tenía hambre. Hoy lunes tengo gimnasia, genial una excusa perfecta para poder esconder mis juguetes. Ese chaleco es muy grueso, pero hace frío podré esconderlo muy bien debajo de mi chaqueta. Curioso todo está hiendo conforme a mi plan es como si... el universo me estuviera dando paso libre a todo, ¿o qué creen ustedes?

-¿Alguien ha visto mi condensador de doble reacción de corriente alterna? Según el gobierno de Estados Unidos dice que es peligroso usarlo ya que podría destruir una ciudad entera, o al menos sus dichosos científicos de la MIT ¡que no ganaron ningún Nobel Infantil en sus VIDAS! -Decía Lisa enfurecida

-Por favor Jovencita Loud necesitamos total discreción si cae en las manos de un maniático podría...-Apaga la comunicación-

-Cállese no puedo soportar sus gritos desenfrenados, tengo que ir a la escuela.

Hmm lamento haberles mostrado esa escena, pero ya saben quién tiene un nuevo juguete.

7:40 am camioneta Loud yo iba a atrás mirando hacia la ventana observando cómo nos desplazábamos a 40 km/h y viendo los paisajes de mi pequeño barrio, la casa de Clyde la habían vendido a unos canadienses, curioso por a ellos no los reportan como a Ronnie Anne. Ah... Ronnie Anne su casa donde pasábamos horas viendo televisión jugando o incluso, bueno ya saben. La habían derrumbado esa hermosa casa ahora era un terreno donde se van a construir departamentos. ¡DEPARTAMENTOS! Ni siquiera una maldita casa donde valla a vivir una familia sino un maldito edificio donde vivirán como ratas. Me pregunto dónde estará Ronnie Anne..

7:55 escuela Royal Woods mis hermanas salieron a sus respectivos salones yo estaba dirigiéndome a mi salón, sentía como que me estaba arrepintiéndome de lo que voy a hacer, como que la furia ya había se había apagado, todos mis planes de venganza se estaban derritiendo como una vela en una noche oscura. Todo estaba bien es más iba a sonreír por primera vez en semanas hasta que... Joder esa escena, esa maldita escena...

Cristina la chica que alguna vez he amado y me ha rechazado besándose con el chico que me molestaba y que estaba a punto de tirarle un golpe a ella hace unas semanas. ¿Os acordáis cuando les dije que el universo está a mi favor? Pues creo que tiene razón, de repente a esa vela que estaba a punto de apagarse es como si le hubieran echado un galón entero de gasolina y se hubiera prendido hasta el techo de nuevo. Furia, cólera, venganza... dulce venganza. Eso quería. Mi plan aún estaba en marcha, y más decidido que nunca lo iba a realizar solo necesitaba, un tiempo a solas.

8:30 vestidores de los chicos escuela Royal Woods. Saben nunca he disparado un arma ni he matado a alguien o algo. Pero no debe ser diferente a los juegos de policías y terroristas, solo seleccionas a tu víctima, apuntas, Bang Bang Bang. Ya sé dónde empezar, me estoy dirigiendo al salón de ese bravucón, creo que tú serás mi primera vez...

Salón de química, estaba encapuchado. El bravucón estaba al frente de mi carpeta, por qué se estará dedicando a molestar, antes de que entrara la maestra le dio un puñete que hizo gritar al pobre Bryan Cooler, no tiene un diente porque él le tiro un puñete tan fuerte que se le saco el mismo, ¿su castigo? Nada... su padre es comandante de la policía donde su padre de Bryan es un simple teniente, su madre murió y ese es el único sustento de su familia. Si él lo hubiera acusado lo hubieran degradado o peor aún despedido, una real Mierda... ¿Cómo es posible que Cristina le guste un sujeto así? Me pregunto y así me respondo. Creo que porque es un chico malo, rudo, violento, yo seré igual. Sé que si hago esto no solo nunca le gustaré, sino que también huirá de mí para siempre, claro si es que logra huir.

Está clase de química es aburrida de solo ver cómo ese bravucón, que por cierto su nombre es Kody, molesta incontrolablemente a Bryan me da ganas de hacer algo, pero sé que debo guardar la calma.

-Bryan, deja de molestar a Kody siéntate alado de Lincoln. Decía la maestra

Carajo, lo que faltaba ahora tengo que tenerlo de compañero a ese tarado.

-Hola Lame-o, haciéndome un calzón chino al instante. ¿Qué pasa Lame-o? estás celoso porque yo tengo novia y tu mexicanita novia está cruzando la frontera. Ohhh o porque estuve besándome con tu amor de infancia en frente tuyo. Así es yo te vi y lo hice con muuuucha pasión.

Tranquilo Lincoln no actúes ahora, tienes que ganar un tiempo, mis juguetes están en mi casillero, creo que es hora ya no aguanto esta mierda. Mi plan nunca tuvo una hora de comienzo, pero prefiero que este desgraciado pague inmediatamente.

-¿Profesora puedo ir al baño?

-Está bien pero no te tardes, que voy a explicar compuestos explosivos.

En ese instante de salir solo tenía furia en mi ojos, es como si mis ojos negros se hubieran puesto rojos de sed de venganza, irá, rabia, cólera.

Estoy en mi casillero alistando mi maleta y dirigiéndome a mi salón cuando veo que a mi hermana Luan; la están molestando unos bravucones, era un grupo de 3 mujeres y 3 hombres pateándola, sabía que Luan estaba golpeada, pero ella decía que se había caído, Kody puede esperar pero primero salvaré a mi hermana.

Entro al aula con una patada, rompiendo la cerradura, los abusivos están mirándome veo como Luan se retuerce de dolor por las patadas que le han provocado. Veo... veo una lagrima una lagrima de mi hermana pidiéndome "Ayuda" sus bravucones se burlan.

-Pero que tenemos aquí su hermanito menor vino a salvar a la graciosa, esto da más risa que cuando le metimos su varita por el culo.

¿Qué? Acaso estos habrán…

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Así es tu hermanita ya no es una santa, es una cualquiera una perra.

-Así que ustedes son la razón de que Luan haya llorado estos últimos días. Pensaba que era por la muerte de papa, pero al parecer ustedes eran la maldita razón, no los perdonaré nunca.

-Aaaw miren a este estúpido adolescente piensa que podrá hacer algo, el siguiente en tener golpes eres tú.

Mientras que ellos se acercaban lentamente yo sonreía, sacaba la pistola de papa lentamente, al mismo tiempo que yo la sacaba ellos se quedaron estupefactos y comenzaban a retroceder con las manos en frente mío. Ya estaba cargada, solo le estaba poniendo el silenciador.

-Este pequeño tubito es para que no escuchen de nuestra diversión, Decía sonrientemente.

Bang, una bala atravesaba el corazón del que violo a mi hermana

Bang, atravesaba el estómago de la perra que insulto a mi hermana.

Bang Bang, mataba a esa pareja que se ocultaba detrás de las carpetas, ambos tiros en la cabeza.

BANG, vi como quedaba un hueco en donde era el ojo, haciendo que saltara sangre como si fuera una pileta.

Faltaba el que me insultó, que risa suplicaba por su vida, ¿por qué suplica piedad? ¿Acaso le ha dado una oportunidad a mi hermana cuando le suplicaba piedad?

Quise que muera lentamente, lo reconocía, era Davis Moceen, un chico que se había dedicado a drogarse, pandillaje y atormentar la vida de los demás. Este quería que muera lento era el aula de castigos, le dije que me dé su celular. El idiota saco su celular y su billetera lleno de billetes, seguro es de los pobres chicos que le había quitado su almuerzo. De dije que se ponga en una esquina, el idiota se obedeció. Mire a mi hermana estaba tirada, aún respiraba se había desmayado del dolor, mejor la dejo ahí. Miraba un expediente, increíble el de los 6 estaba aquí y algunos más, eran los más bravucones los que tenían una larga historia. Mm también estaba el expediente psiquiátrico de Davis.

-Oh vaya eres Claustrofóbico y atrás está el cuarto de las escobas, tengo una idea.

Le había quitado su chaqueta y la había roto en pedazos con el cuchillo militar de papa, aún seguía filoso. Le había atado las manos, los pies y le había puesto una bola en la boca para que no gritara. Estaba nervioso, asustado. -Quien es la perra ahora le respondí. Bang Bang dos disparos en las piernas para que no se moviera. Bang Bang, y otros dos en los brazos para que no intente desatarse, una patada y escuche un crack debió ser su costilla, bueno solo sé que se rompió algo. Cuando lo metí en el cuarto su expresión lo decía todo, movía ambos lados su cabeza estaba asustado no quería estar ahí, No escuche nada solo lo metí y le lance una granada de humo, algo tóxico si es que no está al ambiente. Tarde o temprano moriría de ahogamiento. Cierro la puerta y cubro los costados de la puerta con las prendas de los chicos muertos para que no se escape el humo y afecte a Luan, está sellado pongo mi oído en la puerta y escucho los agonizantes momentos de Davis, que risa me dio. Ahí dentro solo le quedaba 5 minutos de vida como máximo. Me voy a Luan y le doy un beso en la frente y me marcho.

Había cometido mis primeros asesinatos se sentía tan bien, pero mi sed de venganza aún no había terminado.

9:50 clase de química, me había tardado como 40 minutos en ir "al baño" la profesora me reclama, la ignoro e igual pasó. Estoy al frente de mi salón veo a los que me caen mal. Me siento en otro lugar, estoy ansioso, la profesora me sigue fastidiando me grita me insulta y reclama, ya no aguanto más. Cállate maldita perra, saco la pistola BANG un tiro en la cabeza y se cae desplomada hacia el suelo. Le digo a Bryan, ocultaré debajo de la mesa, se armo está mierda. Una compañera grita BANG, su voz era frustrante. Se me acaban las balas, saco el rifle de asalto. Comienzo a disparar a todos algunos huyen estoy buscando a Kody no está. Bryan está atónito traumatizado. Se oculta en una esquina, yo voy a buscar estoy afuera, recargo mi pistola. Un chico quiere pegarme con un bate de baseball, Bang. Escucho la alarma de incendios muchos se ocultan o se esconden abro un salón, el salón de Ronnie Anne cuando llevábamos Historia, ahora muchos niños mugrosos mirándome con cara de temor, lanzó una granada y cierro la puerta. Boom se escuchó a distancia. Afuera escucho que ambulancias y policías están saliendo, no les hago caso. De repente siento un empujón en mi espalda. ¿Alguien me disparo? Volteo un policía, me dice manos arriba. Lo veo, Bang cae muerto. Corro entro a la cafetería, no veo a Kody, lanzó otra granada. Boom se escuchó. Personas gritando, tal vez de sustos o de dolor. No sé, no me importa. Entro al baño me encuentro con mis amigos. Liam, Zach y Rusty, me miran asustados, piensan que los voy a matar. Huyan, les dije. ¿Por qué haces esto? Me preguntan. ¡Huyan o estás balas terminarán en su tracto digestivo! Huyen.

Voy hacia el laboratorio de biología, encuentro muchos químicos y unas arañas. Interesante que tenemos aquí... pero si es Chandler, el que pensé que era mi amigo, pero solo me estaba utilizando para conseguir cosas gratis hace muchos años atrás.

-Que quieres de mí, claro que somos amigos solo estaba...

Bang una bala atravesó su zona abdominal, me miraba asustado. Bang Bang Bang, terminaron en sus piernas y brazos. Le había tapado la boca con unos trapos que había encontrado por ahí me miraba como su cuerpo se estaba poniendo pálido, miro a las arañas. Pobrecitas no debieron haber comido en mucho tiempo, las suelto encima del cuerpo moribundo de Chandler. A por poco lo olvidaba, debo revisar el post que he creado en ese foro. Mientras revisaba el post, yo me reía nadie me creía, entonces les mando una foto de mis hechos, posteo y guardo. Mis hermanas ya se deberían haber enterado, estoy leyendo el grupo de chat que tenemos, todas están preguntando por Luan y yo. Les respondo, Luan está en el salón de castigo del primer piso, está golpeada. Yo por otra parte tengo que hacer unas cosas antes. Me salgo de ese grupo y desinstalo la aplicación para que no vuelvan a agregarme.

Boom, reventó la puerta son 3 efectivos armados y con chalecos antibalas. ¿Qué podré hacer? Que soy tonto tengo la m4. Cargo el arma y me tiro como los vídeos juegos que jugaba en la consola 7 disparos para matar a 3 policías, tiros limpios. Tengo que buscar de inmediato a Kory y largarme de aquí, si claro como si tuviera alguna oportunidad de huir de aquí.

Escucho unas voces de policías es la radio de unos de los policías que he matado recientemente, creo que me lo llevaré me servirá de algo. Dicen algo,

-Escuadrón 3 responda ¿encontraron al asesino? ¡Respondan! ¡ME CAGO EN LA PUTA DEBEN ESTAR MUERTOS!

-Hola comandante, si tiene razón sus oficiales están muertos, pero dejen de enviar a más oficiales, porque los mataré solo estoy buscando a Kody Bertuccio.

-¿Qué? Ese es mi hijo, Desgraciado le pones una mano a mi hijo te juro que me encargare de matarte personalmente.

-Pues lo espero. Bang destruyó la radio y me llevo una por si la necesito.

Interesante los oficiales tienen las mismas armas que yo, deben tener cartuchos; los usaré me serán útiles. Creo que usare una granada para destruir esa puerta sería un gran atajo para que puedan cazarme.

Boom, se destruyó la entrada y ha caído, pero también ha debilitado los cimientos, debo salir de aquí en cualquier momento se caerá toda esta mierda.

11:00 am estoy paseando por el gimnasio cualquiera que me cruce le estoy disparando, pero mira que veo aquí es Cristina, está herida alguien la empujo y se dobló el tobillo, le apuntó en la cabeza, ella llora no me importa hasta que me dice:

-¡Cuidado Lincoln!

BANG, por dios sí que dolió. Estoy tirado en el suelo fingiendo mi muerte.

-¡Qué mierda te pasa estúpida! ¿Por qué le avisas que le voy a disparar! ¿No te acuerdas de nuestro plan?

-¿Acaso tu plan era que sea la presa y haberme roto el tobillo a propósito?

Mientras ellos están discutiendo deslizo mi mano para coger mi pistola, quería matarlos a los 2, pero este sentimiento... ¿Qué es este sentimiento? ¿Será que otra vez estoy sintiendo algo por Cristina de nuevo? Bueno hay que admitirlo me advirtió antes de que Kody me disparara. Pero creo que mejor mato a Kody ahora.

-Cállate perra ahora mismo tú también te mueres.

Mientras que Kody estaba apuntando a la cabeza a Cristina yo me levanto de inmediato y Kody se asusta. BANG, una bala atravesó su hombro, se escuchó el crack de su hueso, parecía como si comiera una galleta de soda, así de crocante. Kody grita de dolor le quitó la pistola, BANG BANG BANG; le reviendo los huesos de sus piernas y de su otro brazo.

Cojo unos trapos y le amarro la boca a Kody. Ato a Kody con las sogas de escalar que estaban tiradas por ahí.

-Cristina sal por la izquierda ahí está libre de peligros, tal vez no nos volvamos a ver ya que no planeo salir con vida de aquí.

-Lincoln, lo siento. Inmediatamente sale cojeando apoyada de un palo

Yo me estoy llevando a Kody como si fuera un jabalí que recién acabo de cazar, curioso es gordo así que... sí, estoy llevando un jabalí recién cazado. Veo como su sangre deja una línea como decir sígueme. Lo dejo en una pared en el pasadizo que conecta la salida con el gimnasio y llamo a su padre mediante la radio le digo que su hijo está herido y que venga enseguida, el hombre no lo piensa dos veces y dice:

-Ahí voy.

-A ver Kody te lo resumo en estos simples pasos, tu padre y tú morirán así de simple.

Kody me mira con cara de asustado diciendo que no lo haga que deje a su padre, bueno eso creo no lo entiendo está con la boca vendada. Mientras tanto cojo las pocas granadas que tengo y hago una trampa.

-Veras pequeño Kody tu papá vendrá corriendo viendo el charco de sangre y va a correr entonces se va a tropezar con esta cuerda y boom. Fue un placer conocerte pero primero voy a darte un regalo de despedida. BANG, un disparo limpio en el estómago. Creo que eso fue muy limpio. Creo que este cuchillo te dejará una mejor cicatriz, Zas, veo como Kody se queda asustado perplejo, traumatizado, él mismo observa como sus viseras de color azul están fuera de su cuerpo moviéndose. Entonces escucho como la puerta del gimnasio se abre y alguien grita.

-Kody, ¿dónde estás hijo? Oh hijo de... ahí voy hijo.

-Creo que tu papi está aquí nos vemos. Mientras me retiro observó desde lejos como se mueren ambos.

Miro como su padre abre la puerta y me mira, mira a su hijo desangrando y observa las vísceras del que alguna vez le dijo hijo. Levantó mis brazos para que vea que no estoy armado.

-¡Kody! ¡Te voy a matar hijo su puta! Mientras que su padre corre para matarme con sus propias manos Kody logra desatarse su boca y grita.

-¡No vayaaaaas!

Su padre voltea y pisa mi trampa

-¡Nooooo!

Boom, vaya sí que fue fuerte la explosión, tanto que me lanzó afuera de la escuela.

Ahora, creo que es hora de despedirme.

Voy a ver mi post que hice en el foro, interesante hay varias personas que se asustaron y se sorprendieron, pero veo que una persona que me dice: "eso puede ser un montaje no publicaste la cruz invertida que representa el foro"

Tiene razón no lo he puesto. Cojo mi cuchillo me cortó un poco de mi brazo y dibujo en la pared con mi sangre la cruz invertida, en la pared de la escuela, Y público la foto. Con eso debe bastar.

Llamo por radio, tengo una bomba necesito hablar con mi familia ahora mismo.

-Está bien pero necesitamos que te entregues, he devuélveme esto.

-Lincoln ¿dónde estás? ¿Por qué haces esto?

Era mi madre y mis hermanas también las escuchaba.

-No responderé preguntas solo quería despedirme de todas ustedes, son una gran familia. Solo quiero saber una cosa. ¿Luan la rescataron? ¿Ella está bien?

-Sí Lincoln Ella está bien- me respondía Lori

-Genial hermanas, me pueden pasar con Lisa por favor necesito hablar con ella.

-Dime Lincoln- decía Lisa llorando.

-¿Te acuerdas de que se te perdió tu condensador de doble acción de corriente alterna o algo así por el estilo? Pues yo lo tengo.

-¡Lincoln ten cuidado con esa cosa una mala maniobra y podrías matarte!

-Lo sé lo usare con el generador de la escuela, y si los policías están a punto de buscarme ahí pues es demasiado tarde ya estoy adentro. ¿Solo lo colocaré y esto explorará no?

-Sí, pero no lo hagas Lincoln por favor

-¡No lo hagas!

-¡Te queremos Lincoln no lo hagas!

Me destrozaba escuchar a mis hermanas y padres llorar, pero ya estaban listo las cosas no había marcha atrás.

-Bueno, me despido voy a estar con papa ahora, lo quiero adiós para siempre.

BANG destruyó la radio. No escucho nada más de mi familia.

¡LINCOLN LOUD POR FAVOR SAL CON LAS MANOS ARRIBA O PROCEDEREMOS A DISPARAR!

Era la policía, inútiles ya es demasiado tarde proceso a colocar el condensador y lo activo. Increíble que una cosa tan pequeña pueda ocasionar un destrozo tan grande.

12:40 pm ¿saben cómo es morir? Es como quedarse dormido, no sentí nada cuando la electricidad pasaba por mi cuerpo, más de 3000 voltios de electricidad pasaba por mi sistema nervioso y haciendo que el generador de energía de la escuela se destruyera en cuestión de segundos. Al fin voy a ver a papa, al fin ya tengo paz, creo no sé han pasado veinte años y aún sigo pensando en esto. Lo relato como si fuera una historia para recordar, me encontré con papa después de morir, fue hermoso, me sentí más feliz, sigo pasando tiempo él y me divierto con sus historias. Pero al mismo tiempo es triste ver que mi familia van cada domingo a dejarme flores a mi tumba. Es triste, pero algún día los veré, o sino un BANG los van hacer venir más pronto de lo esperado.

-FIN-


End file.
